The Impossible Dream
by Sanashiya
Summary: L'ancien Sherlock détestait l'irrationnel. Le Sherlock qu'il est devenu est prêt à monter dans une cabine téléphonique bleue sortie de nulle part avec un Dieu qui se fait appeler "le Docteur" sans poser de question, si ça peut lui permettre de revoir John. Les choses changent. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire. [Crossover Dr Who] [Joyeux anniversaire Clélia!]


Joyeux anniversaire Clélia ! ^o^ Voici un petit (ou pas...) OS cadeau pour l'occasion ! Écrit entre deux portes, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras quand même... (Sinon, j'accepte de me tenir immobile sans broncher sous les jets de tomates et d'œufs pourris!)

Je ne maîtrise pas bien Dr Who, donc désolée pour toutes les incohérences qu'il pourrait y avoir à propos du fandom...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.oOo.<p>

Le hurlement était silencieux, mais il résonna dans l'esprit de Sherlock comme si mille enceintes le diffusaient, décibels à fond. Il ébranla les fondations de son palais mental, dont les colonnes se fissurèrent. Un peu de poussière tomba dans toutes les salles.

- Non. _Non._ NON !

C'était pourtant le moment d'être plus réactif – il était littéralement vital qu'il soit au maximum de ses capacités pour pouvoir empêcher ce qui semblait dorénavant inéluctable. Agir sur l'action était désormais exclu, mais il pouvait agir sur les conséquences, et espérer avoir une chance de gagner contre la fatalité.

Les mains tremblantes, sans prêter attention aux cailloux qui lui écorchaient les genoux à travers son pantalon, il ouvrit les pans du manteau noir, percé d'un trou aux extrémités brûlées, et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux dès qu'il découvrit la tache rouge qui s'étendait sur la chemise : elle était située pile au niveau du cœur.

D'autres coups de feu retentirent à ses oreilles, mais ils semblaient assourdis, comme enveloppés dans du coton – il avait seulement conscience de son cœur battant à toute allure dans ses tempes, et du fait que ses mains glacées n'arrivaient pas à agripper les boutons assez fermement pour ouvrir la chemise.

- John. John ! Réponds-moi, John !

Il s'efforça de ne pas être terrifié par le fait qu'une teinte cireuse commençait déjà à s'étendre sur le visage de son colocataire, et à court de patience, arracha la chemise, dont les boutons sautèrent. D'autres coups de feu. Peu importait. Sherlock se trouvait dans une bulle isolée du monde extérieur – une bulle qui ne comprenait que lui, et John Watson, allongé sur le sol, le cœur transpercé par une balle de pistolet.

Sa poitrine ensanglantée se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations erratiques, et les mains de Sherlock tentaient vainement d'arrêter l'afflux de sang – les doigts sur sa peau chaude, il sentit précisément le moment où son cœur cessa de battre.

- Non. Non. _Non. _John. _JOHN !_

Les yeux de John, posés sur lui l'instant d'instant, reflétant à la fois la panique et la lassitude, lâchèrent les siens, et l'étincelle de vie qui y brillait encore faiblement disparut comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le vent.

Pendant un instant, dans le cerveau de Sherlock, ce fut le blanc total. Un étrange instant où, tout en ayant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses doigts, l'horreur de la réalité ne le frappait pas encore. La peau de John était chaude. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. La mort, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, aux victimes de ses enquêtes, aux personnes âgées, aux patients dans les hôpitaux. Ça n'arrivait pas à un homme en pleine santé, et encore moins à John Watson, qui avait survécu à l'Afghanistan, à leurs enquêtes, à sa fausse mort, à son retour à la vie, à la mort de sa femme et de son enfant. Ça n'arrivait juste _pas_ à John Watson, parce que Sherlock ne le permettait pas.

Et pourtant, le sang avait arrêté de couler. Et pourtant, le regard de John était perdu dans le vide. Même si Sherlock ne le permettait pas, la mort n'avait pas besoin de son aval. Et sous la forme d'une balle, elle était entrée dans le corps de John, et avait pris possession de son cœur.

John Watson venait de mourir.

Les fissures des colonnes du palais mental de Sherlock s'intensifièrent sous l'effet de la révélation. La poussière y tomba à nouveau. Le coup était si rude qu'il oublia qui il était, un instant. Il oublia tout. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui submergeait dans les méandres de son esprit, et c'était une douleur si intense qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait en mourir sur l'instant. Une telle douleur ne pouvait pas exister. Sherlock n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblât, et pourtant, il avait une certaine expérience dans le domaine – la drogue, les overdoses, le manque, les tirs de pistolet, la torture, il avait déjà vécu tout ça. Et rien, rien n'était comparable.

Une des colonnes de son palais mental s'effondra. Sherlock ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, parce que John Watson venait de mourir sous ses doigts.

.oOo.

L'enterrement eut lieu quatre jours plus tard.

Par la suite, Sherlock eut du mal à s'en souvenir, car il n'assista pas à la cérémonie. Certes, son corps s'y était rendu, vêtu de noir comme la circonstance l'exigeait, tapé sur l'épaule de temps en temps par une main inconnue, mais son esprit, lui, était resté bloqué dans les décombres poussiéreuses de son palais mental. Ses yeux ouverts, posés sur le cercueil, contemplaient les ruines de son salon intérieur, où l'image d'un John souriant était assis sur son fauteuil habituel.

On lui demanda de dire quelques mots. Il s'exécuta d'une voix monocorde, dépourvue d'émotion. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. La voix qui s'échappait de sa bouche ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne vit pas les sourcils se froncer, les regards s'échanger. Il ne vit pas les expressions inquiètes sur le visage de Mrs Hudson et de Greg Lestrade. Il ne vit pas Mycroft, qui s'était déplacé spécialement pour l'occasion, serrer la poignée de son parapluie jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

Il eut beau poser les yeux sur le visage sans vie de John, allongé dans sa bière, il ne voyait que son sourire chaleureux tandis qu'il prenait le thé dans son fauteuil. Son rire communicatif résonnait dans les oreilles de Sherlock alors que ses lèvres pâles restaient fermées.

Il ne vit pas le cercueil être emporté. Il ne sentit pas ses pieds se mettre en marche. Il était dans son salon en ruine, John installé en face de lui, ses pieds déchaussés posés sur le bord de l'autre fauteuil, et Sherlock le regardait en souriant. La poussière voletait dans la pièce, mais il y faisait tout de même chaud, et John souriait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Du sourire de John et de sa chaleur.

Sherlock n'assista pas à l'enterrement, tout comme il n'assista pas aux jours qui suivirent, tout comme il n'assista pas aux années qui suivirent.

La raison de Sherlock mourut le même jour que John Watson.

.oOo.

Cette année-là, Sherlock avait quarante-deux ans – l'âge qu'avait John au moment de sa mort. Son anniversaire ne signifiait plus rien pour lui, évidemment, tout comme le monde entier ne signifiait plus rien depuis que John n'en faisait plus partie.

Il sortit de son palais mental le jour où le toit du salon s'effondra sur John. Ce n'était pas vraiment John, de toute façon. Il riait et il buvait son thé, mais il ne répondait jamais aux questions plus sérieuses de Sherlock, alors que le vrai John lui répondait toujours. Au fil du temps, ses contours s'étaient effacés, brouillés, et Sherlock avait fini par voir le fauteuil à travers son corps. Son rire était progressivement devenu presque inaudible – seul le fantôme de son sourire était resté accroché sur son visage transparent.

Lorsque le toit s'effondra sur lui, Sherlock se retrouva seul. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas dans les ruines de ce salon. Il ne voulait pas rester ici sans John.

Parmi les décombres, il trouva la sortie de son palais mental.

Il émergea dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les pensées revenaient doucement dans son cerveau inusité depuis si longtemps, et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Des aiguilles reliées à des machines étaient plantées dans ses bras, qui étaient devenus horriblement maigres. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir dans lequel il flottait.

Ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôpital. Le lit était un lit médical, mais la chambre était garnie de meubles en bois verni, de tableaux – dehors, la fenêtre donnait sur un jardin, puis une forêt. Sherlock se sentait déconcerté – c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à ressentir. Il n'était pas vraiment curieux, simplement déconcerté.

Où était-il ?

Il retira les aiguilles de sa bras. Le picotement de douleur le prit par surprise – ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien ressenti, enterré dans le fin fond de son palais mental, qu'il avait oublié qu'il en était encore capable.

Lorsqu'il se leva, ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids. Il eut l'impression fugace qu'il avait oublié comment marcher, mais au premier pas, tout lui revint en tête ; tout, comme son nom, son métier, son statut, ses passions – et le fait que John Watson était mort dans ses bras.

John Watson était mort.

Le bruit horrible qu'il émit, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le sanglot, le surprit lui-même. Les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versées se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues, et il se mit à hurler, hurler pour les faire sortir plus vite, pour qu'elles emportent avec elles la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur.

Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, prostré sur le parquet lustré, et ce fut dans cette position que Mycroft le trouva quelques heures plus tard.

Sherlock ne releva pas la tête quand il entendit le bruit de la porte. Mycroft poussa une exclamation étouffée et se précipita vers lui, et lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras, Sherlock fut surpris de la chaleur de sa peau. Il avait oublié. Ses doigts passaient au travers du John de son palais mental lorsqu'il essayait de le toucher. Les humains étaient chauds, il l'avait oublié.

- Sherlock, murmura Mycroft. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Allez, recouche-toi... Relève-toi...

La voix de son frère. Encore une chose qu'il avait oubliée. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi lasse, aussi pleine de tristesse. Ce fut sa voix, plus encore que la chaleur de ses doigts, qui le poussa à lever les yeux vers lui.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Mycroft depuis longtemps, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait pas à celui dont il avait le souvenir. Il était mince, plus mince qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses yeux étaient fatigués et cernés, ses cheveux gris se comptaient par dizaines. Après avoir vécu avec celui de John pendant si longtemps dans le fin fond de son esprit, il savait reconnaître les fantômes, et l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui n'était plus que le fantôme de son frère.

- Mycroft, murmura-t-il, sans trop ce savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

Qu'était-il arrivé ? Que _lui _était-il arrivé ?

Surpris, Mycroft posa les yeux sur lui, et Sherlock lut de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

- Sh... Sherlock ?

Les anciennes capacités de Sherlock étaient encore là, cachées sous une couche de poussière – il secoua le tout, et réalisa que la stupéfaction de Mycroft devait probablement tenir au fait qu'il n'avait pas dû prononcer un mot pendant très longtemps.

- Tu... Tu m'entends, Sherlock ?

Les joues de son frère avaient rougi et pâli tour à tour, et Sherlock le considéra avec un peu plus d'attention – combien de fois lui avait-il adressé la parole sans obtenir de réponse ?

- Où... Où est-ce que je suis ?

Sa voix était enrouée d'avoir été inusitée pendant si longtemps et d'avoir hurlé de toutes ses forces un peu plus tôt dans la journée ; malgré tout, il vit les yeux de Mycroft briller, et il se retrouva dans ses bras avant d'avoir pu voir les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

.oOo.

Quelques heures plus tard, autour d'un thé, Mycroft lui apprit qu'il était resté enfermé dans son mutisme pendant trois ans. Il avait fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, puis Mycroft l'avait rapatrié chez lui quand les médecins lui avaient dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait, et il s'était occupé de lui depuis.

Sherlock faillit trouver son propre cas intéressant (muet, insensible aux stimuli extérieurs, mais exécutant les tâches basiques du quotidien, telles que manger ou aller aux toilettes) avant de réaliser que rien n'avait plus d'intérêt dans la vie, si John Watson n'était pas là.

Sherlock resta quelques mois chez Mycroft, le temps de reprendre le fil de la vie réelle, et le temps de se convaincre que son cœur, s'il battait, était bel et bien mort ; quand il eut repris assez de forces, il retourna dans son ancien appartement, à laquelle Mrs Hudson n'avait pas touché, et il tenta vaguement de réapprendre à vivre.

Sans trop de succès.

.oOo.

Sherlock avait atteint ses quarante-quatre ans depuis trois mois et six jours le soir où un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas exauça enfin les prières qu'il prononçait tous les soirs, tous les matins, et pendant toute la journée.

Dieu n'apparut pas à Sherlock sous la forme qu'on lui attribuait généralement, un vieil homme sage à la longue barbe, vêtu d'une toge blanche, l'auréole scintillante autour de la tête.

Non, Dieu avait un look beaucoup plus terre-à-terre, un costard marron à rayures sous un pardessus marron lui arrivant aux chevilles, et des Converses blanches. Il apparut à Sherlock alors que celui-ci était installé devant la fenêtre de son appartement, là où il passait généralement le plus clair de son temps – sous son regard vaguement intrigué, une nuit, l'air sembla onduler, une alarme inhumaine se mit à résonner, et une cabine téléphonique de police bleue apparut en bas de la rue, sur le trottoir.

Sherlock se frotta les yeux. Quelques années auparavant (bien que ce jour semblait maintenant aussi lointain que s'il avait eu lieu dans une autre vie), il avait vu un monstre génétiquement modifié à la place d'un simple chien – mais là, il n'avait pas pris de drogue, juste du thé, et à moins que Mrs Hudson l'ait un peu chargé en "herbes médicinales", Sherlock avait toutes les raisons de croire soit qu'il était devenu fou une bonne fois pour toutes, soit que la cabine bleue venait _effectivement _d'apparaître à ses pieds.

Le Sherlock d'avant aurait tenté de trouver une explication rationnelle. Le Sherlock qu'il était devenu ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son manteau avant de se précipiter dans la rue, courant de toutes ses forces à la poursuite de l'irrationnel.

Dans un monde rationnel, la mort de John était une chose inéluctable – il ne voulait plus vivre dans ce monde.

La rue était silencieuse, à croire que personne n'avait entendu le bruit déchirant qui avait retenti dans l'air, et Sherlock s'approcha de la cabine, intrigué. Elle avait l'air parfaitement normale, à part qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, dans cette rue ; au moment où il allait lever la main pour en ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Dieu en émergea.

Il y eut un curieux moment où les deux intéressés s'échangèrent un regard, et Dieu se mit à sourire.

- Ah ah ! Sherlock Holmes. Excellent, excellent.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil – c'était le moyen le plus sobre dont il disposait pour exprimer une stupéfaction sans bornes. Certes, il arrivait souvent qu'il soit reconnu dans la rue par des amateurs de ses enquêtes ou du blog de... – enfin bref, qu'il soit reconnu ; mais jamais par un homme qui sortait d'une cabine téléphonique vintage qui venait d'apparaître dans la rue.

Sans dire un mot, Sherlock observa l'homme. Il avait de plus en plus la solide impression qu'il était en train de devenir fou, et il éprouvait, pour la première fois depuis le Jour, une certaine curiosité à l'idée de percer le mystère qui se cachait là-dessous ; mais le plus étrange de tout, c'était cet homme. Sherlock, qui parvenait à déduire n'importe qui en un regard, ne parvenait pas à faire la plus petite supposition au sujet de l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Oh, vous êtes plutôt connu, vous savez ? Toutes vos enquêtes, et tout ça, jusqu'à votre retraite et votre passion pour les abeilles. Je vous ai toujours beaucoup admiré.

- Les... abeilles ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez le temps de voir venir. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, en tout cas.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Docteur, bien sûr.

- C'est un titre, pas un nom, fit remarquer Sherlock, qui vivait là sa conversation la plus intéressante depuis des années.

- C'est ce que je suis, pourtant. Le Docteur. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ? Remarquez, peu de gens parlent de moi, ce qui est à la fois pratique et regrettable.

Le _Docteur _– puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi – continua à déblatérer, et Sherlock mit sa fréquence sur "mute". Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr ; il était bel et bien en train de devenir fou. C'était tout de même malheureux d'avoir survécu à la mort de John pour en arriver là !

Néanmoins, la grande différence avec son lui passé, c'était que sa propre folie ne l'effrayait plus, maintenant – puisqu'il avait déjà vécu le pire de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, plus grand-chose ne lui faisait peur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant la cabine téléphonique.

- Ça ? C'est mon Tardis. Vous voulez visiter ? C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Le Docteur lui tint la porte ouverte, et Sherlock passa le nez par l'ouverture pour découvrir avec stupeur l'intérieur d'une salle constituée de machines et d'électronique en tout genre. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_Je suis définitivement fou_, se dit-il.

Impressionnant toutefois comme les sensations paraissaient réelles. Ses pas vibraient contre le grillage du sol, l'air tiède du Tardis s'engouffrait dans le col de sa veste et chassait la fraîcheur de la rue.

Incrédule, il ressortit de la cabine pour juger de sa taille extérieure, puis entra à nouveau.

- Les gens ont souvent du mal à y croire, la première fois, fit remarquer le Docteur lorsque Sherlock ressortit une nouvelle fois. Et puis, ils finissent par s'y habituer. Ça prend juste un peu de temps.

- Ça prend toujours un peu de temps d'admettre qu'on est devenu fou.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ? répondit le Docteur avec douceur. C'est vrai que pour un scientifique comme vous, ce doit être la seule explication rationnelle. Et pourquoi vous ne laisseriez pas tomber la rationalité ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Venez avec moi, et je vous montrerai ! Je suis seul, actuellement, et ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir un compagnon de voyage.

- Un compagnon de voyage...?

- Bien sûr. On peut aller où vous voulez, et surtout quand vous voulez. Si la période des dinosaures vous intrigue, allons y faire un tour ! Sinon, je peux vous emmener observer la Terre le jour de sa mort.

- Vous... voyagez dans le temps ?

Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de l'air parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock. Le Docteur l'observa en silence, un instant, et Sherlock ajouta :

- Cinq ans en arrière, c'est faisable, pour vous ?

Peu importait s'il était effectivement fou ou non, du moment qu'il revoyait John !

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Sherlock. Je connais votre vous du futur, je sais à quel point la mort de John Watson vous a affecté, mais les lois du temps sont régis par des principes très stricts. Je crains qu'on ne puisse rien y changer.

Il connaissait John Watson – il venait de prononcer son nom. Il y avait deux possibilités – soit Sherlock était fou, et sa folie allait lui permettre de revoir John. Soit tout était vrai, et il avait quand même la possibilité de revoir John.

D'un pas décidé, Sherlock entra pour la troisième fois dans le Tardis, et croisa les bras.

- Emmenez-moi à cette époque. Avant sa mort.

- Sherlock, je...

- _Faites-le._

Après un léger silence, le Docteur poussa un soupir, et referma la porte du Tardis derrière eux.

- D'accord, mais il va falloir que je vous explique quelques petites choses auparavant.

.oOo.

Il y avait deux règles.

La première n'en était pas tout à fait une, à vrai dire. C'était plutôt une information : le Docteur pouvait essayer de gérer l'atterrissage, mais ce n'était pas une science exacte, et il se pouvait qu'ils arrivent quelques mois plus tôt, voire quelques années.

- Tant que ce n'est pas quelques mois plus tard, avait marmonné Sherlock.

- Ce n'est pas impossible non plus.

- Eh bien, vous règlerez une nouvelle fois votre machine, et nous repartirons de façon à arriver plus tôt.

Le Docteur avait eu l'air vexé de voir son Tardis traité de simple "machine", mais il n'avait rien répondu.

La deuxième règle, elle, compromettait nettement tous les plans de Sherlock – même si son esprit logique en comprenait la nécessité.

- Il ne faut pas que votre vous du passé vous aperçoive.

- Mais... C'est nécessaire pour sauver John ! Comment voulez-vous que je l'empêche de prendre cette balle sans intervenir ?

- Vous trouverez une solution. Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes.

- Justement. Je pense que mon moi du passé peut comprendre les enjeux, même si j'apparais devant lui.

- Ah oui ? Et la fois où vous avez vu un chien modifié génétiquement apparaître devant vous, vous n'avez pas eu l'impression que vous étiez en train de devenir fou ? Ça ne vous a pas totalement déboussolé ?

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas comment le Docteur pouvait être au courant de ce détail, avant toute chose – mais surtout, il s'avérait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Son alter ego du passé était encore assez sain (pour autant qu'il l'ait jamais été) pour remettre en doute sa raison en voyant apparaître un monstre à la place d'un chien. Que dirait-il en voyant apparaître devant lui son double parfait, avec cinq ans de plus ? S'il voulait faire admettre la tangibilité de son existence à son ancien lui, il lui faudrait des arguments béton. Malheureusement, "Un Docteur a atterri à Baker Street, m'a fait monter dans une machine à traverser le temps, et m'a emmené avec lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui" ne constituait pas _vraiment_ un argument indiscutable.

- Bon. Très bien. Ne pas être aperçu, répéta Sherlock.

Il ne voyait pas comment ce serait possible, mais il faudrait faire avec ; de toute façon, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à transgresser la règle si aucun autre plan de secours ne fonctionnait.

.oOo.

Lorsque Sherlock revit John pour la première fois après l'atterrissage, il eut l'impression qu'on lui insufflait la vie à nouveau. Cette impression ne tarda pas à disparaître lorsqu'il réalisa que s'il ne faisait rien, John mourait une seconde fois.

Par ailleurs, le voir évoluer tranquillement, le surveiller depuis un coin de trottoir, avait quelque chose d'à la fois incroyable – il était _en vie_ – et d'horriblement frustrant – il était dans l'interdiction d'aller le voir pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

C'était son alter ego du passé qui avait ce privilège, et Sherlock s'indigna de voir comment il traitait John. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'ignorer, de le rabrouer, ou pire encore, de l'insulter, alors qu'il aurait dû profiter des trois mois qui lui restaient avant sa mort.

_John Watson mourra le 22 septembre à 20h34. Tu ne pourras rien faire pour le sauver. __Ne pas accepter d'intervenir sur l'affaire Wayne Keatings. _

Caché derrière le coin de la rue la plus proche, il observa l'autre Sherlock ramasser la lettre sur le sol et la lire. Il se vit hausser un sourcil, rouler le bout de papier en boule et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, probablement, Sherlock eut envie de se donner une paire de baffes bien sentie, même s'il comprenait que son Autre avait dû prendre le petit mot comme une simple menace – et Dieu sait qu'il en recevait, des menaces.

Il aurait dû le rendre plus personnel. Il fallait que son Autre comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce, mais d'un avertissement très sérieux concernant la vie de son blogueur. Il tenta une autre approche.

_John Watson mourra le 22 septembre à 20h34. Lors de l'affaire Wayne Keatings. Ne les laisse pas te le prendre comme ils t'ont pris Redbeard. Refuse l'affaire._

Il était aux premières loges pour observer son alter ego saisir le mot et le lire. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, cette fois, et relire le message. Redbeard était le mot-clé : personne n'était au courant de cette affaire, à part Mycroft et ses parents. Ces derniers étant exclus d'office – pourquoi se déplacer jusque Londres pour déposer un papier sous le heurtoir de sa porte, alors qu'ils pouvaient téléphoner ? – il ne restait qu'une autre solution à écarter.

Attentif, il observa son alter ego passer un coup de fil, ce qui lui indiqua que la menace était prise plus au sérieux, cette fois-ci – Sherlock n'appelait jamais s'il pouvait juste envoyer un message. Il le fila ensuite jusqu'à Diogenes Club, et s'infiltra très discrètement dans l'établissement pour pouvoir espionner leur conversation.

- Je suis conscient que tu as toujours eu le sens du tragique, Mycroft, mais je ne savais pas que tu jouais les devins.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir.

Sherlock n'avait pas de visuel, mais le bruissement d'une feuille de papier lui apprit que son Autre venait de donner le message à Mycroft. Le silence qui suivit était éloquent quant à la confusion de son grand frère.

- J'ignore de qui vient ce message, Sherlock, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit.

- Arrête tout de suite, Mycroft. Tu es le seul à être au courant pour Redbeard. Si ce n'est pas toi, qui d'autre ?

Il y eut un silence, et son Autre reprit, d'un ton où perçait la stupéfaction.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as écrit.

- Non, confirma Mycroft. Si tu n'avais pas l'air aussi sérieux, je serais en train de penser que c'est une blague que tu cherches à me faire ; après tout, c'est ton écriture, sur ce message.

Son écriture.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Évidemment, ils partageaient la même écriture – quant à savoir si ça avait une chance de peser dans la balance, Sherlock n'y aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais maintenant que Mycroft venait de lui faire remarquer ce détail, les chances étaient plutôt élevées que son Autre accorde son entière attention à ce petit bout de papier humide, trouvé dans la poche du Docteur.

.oOo.

L'hôpital St Bartholomew constituait logiquement le prochain arrêt sur la liste. Son Autre voudrait analyser l'écriture, l'encre, le papier, tout ce qu'il pourrait en tirer. Caché dans le couloir, derrière la porte du laboratoire, il écouta.

Sherlock n'était pas bien bavard quand il avait le nez dans une boîte de Pétri, sauf quand ses investigations ne tournaient pas de la façon dont il le voulait. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre un chapelet de jurons bien sentis. De toute évidence, son Autre n'avait pas réussi à trouver la provenance du bout de papier ou de l'encre ; ce qui semblait logique, en considérant que ces deux choses étaient sorties directement de la poche du Docteur, et qu'elles pouvaient tout aussi bien venir de cinq cents ans dans le futur.

Néanmoins, il était prêt à parier que le mystère qui entourait à présent le papier serait suffisant pour que son Autre accorde à son contenu toute l'attention qu'il requérait.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur le sujet plus en détail, car des pas résonnèrent à l'autre bout du couloir – des pas inimitables, qui lui firent battre le cœur plus vite dans la poitrine avant même que son nom ne soit lancé à travers le couloir.

- Sherlock !

Abasourdi, Sherlock se tourna vers John.

Il avançait de son pas habituel, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et un petit sourire tranquille aux lèvres, comme celui qu'il conservait encore dans les décombres de son salon alors même qu'on commençait à apercevoir le fauteuil à travers son corps.

Sauf que cette fois, il était absolument tangible, et s'il s'avançait vers lui.

_Il l'avait vu._

La règle n°2 ne s'appliquait théoriquement pas à un autre qu'à son alter ego dans la mesure où sa présence à cette époque paraissait plutôt logique (sinon, il pouvait dire adieu au simple fait de se balader dans la rue), mais John était un cas à part.

En dehors du fait qu'il soit capable ou non de se rendre compte que le Sherlock devant était âgé de cinq ans de plus, le véritable problème serait ce qui se passerait si Sherlock s'enfuyait, là, en cet instant précis, et que John entrait dans le laboratoire la seconde suivante pour tomber sur un double.

Il s'imaginerait certainement qu'il venait d'avoir une hallucination ; l'ancien Sherlock lui rirait au nez comme il savait si bien le faire, et John finirait peut-être par oublier. Toutefois, c'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir.

L'autre alternative était plus séduisante à tous points de vue, et Sherlock n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant d'opter pour.

- Sherlock ?

John s'était dangereusement rapproché, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, et un battement de cils plus tard, il se tenait devant lui.

En silence, Sherlock lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du couloir – il fallait absolument l'empêcher d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Sherlock ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte du couloir fermée derrière eux que Sherlock s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement – avant de prendre conscience de la réalité.

Il tenait le poignet de John Watson dans sa main. Son poignet, _tangible._ Palpable. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de sa peau. Lentement, il se tourna vers lui, et l'observa, bouleversé, tandis que John fronçait les sourcils.

- Sherlock ?

Sa _voix_, seigneur. Il en avait presque oublié ses inflexions, son timbre, à force d'entendre son fantôme se contenter de rire de façon mécanique dans son palais mental, sans jamais parler. Là, devant lui, se tenait John Watson en chair et en os, et rien que pour ce petit miracle, il aurait été prêt à consacrer le reste de sa vie au Docteur – Dieu – pour le remercier.

Mais il avait de plus grands desseins. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se contenter de sa présence, il fallait aussi qu'il sauve son futur. De toute façon, ce John-là n'était pas pour lui : il était pour son alter ego, qui ignorait sa chance.

D'un mouvement brusque, Sherlock le serra contre lui. Il sentit le corps de John se raidir sous la surprise, puis sa voix balbutier d'un ton embarrassé :

- Euh... Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

L'ancien Sherlock ne l'avait jamais habitué aux marques d'affection – au mieux, il les jugeait inutiles. Mais là, en cet instant précis, il aurait presque émis le souhait de pouvoir rester là, dans ses bras, pour le reste de sa vie. À ressentir sa chaleur, l'odeur de son after-shave bon marché – qu'il n'aimait pas à l'époque, et qui maintenant parvenait à faire trembler son cœur.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il savait que l'autre Sherlock ne le ferait jamais, qu'il cacherait cette information dans son cœur sans même en avoir conscience, et qu'il réaliserait plus tard, trop tard, l'importance de cette simple phrase.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir de façon trop bizarre, par rapport à son alter ego ; et déclarer son amour dans un des couloirs de Barts, c'était _définitivement _bizarre. Déjà, il le serrait contre lui depuis un peu trop longtemps. Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il fallait qu'il se recule, que John commençait à se demander ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lâcher.

- Sherlock, tu commences à me faire peur, murmura doucement John.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il enfin, la voix enrouée à l'idée qu'il était en train d'avoir une _conversation_ avec lui. Laisse tomber, John.

_John._ Le mot était si savoureux sur sa langue. Il avait l'impression de ne plus l'avoir prononcé depuis une éternité – plus en face de son propriétaire, en tout cas.

- Tu as mauvaise mine.

Sherlock l'ayant lâché, John s'était reculé, et l'observait à présent avec attention – ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter.

- Tu as mal dormi ?

John pouvait se montrer sarcastique, mais il n'était jamais blessant (jamais quand Sherlock ne l'avait pas mérité, du moins). Par conséquent, même s'il se disait que Sherlock semblait avoir subitement vieilli de cinq ans (au moins, dix ans au plus) pendant la nuit, il ne le lui dirait pas.

- Oui. Oublie ce que je viens de faire. Je dois, hum... Je dois y aller.

- Où ça ?

- Euh... Ailleurs. J'ai... quelque chose de personnel à faire.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi, alors ?

- Non. Rentre à Baker Street, John, je reviendrai plus tard.

Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très convainquant – ou alors, il était trop "gentil" pour être Sherlock Holmes – car John haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Toutefois, il ne fit aucune remarque, et hocha la tête. Ils descendirent l'escalier ensemble, et les sourcils de John se froncèrent de plus belle quand Sherlock le laissa monter dans le premier taxi qui passa et attendit le second.

.oOo.

- C'est malin.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de le croiser, si vous voulez savoir, grommela Sherlock.

- Je me doute. Enfin – ce qui est fait est fait. Avec un peu de chance, votre message sera suffisant pour dévier le cours des choses.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là tranquillement pour voir si c'est effectivement le cas ou non ; je n'arrêterai que lorsque je serai _certain_ que le cours des choses a effectivement changé.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ?

- Déjà, en empêchant mon ancien moi de se lancer sur l'affaire Wayne Keatings. S'il décide quand même de s'occuper de l'enquête... J'aviserai.

.oOo.

Le problème de l'affaire Wayne Keatings, c'est qu'elle était diablement intéressante. Un meurtre en chambre close, trois suspects avec des alibis, et une montagne de mystères à éclaircir – un 9, au moins, et rien au monde n'aurait pu empêcher Sherlock de s'occuper d'un 9. Rien, à part la mort de John Watson à la clé ; sauf que l'Autre ne semblait pas avoir compris l'importance du message.

Visiblement, sa provenance, et sa propre écriture sur le papier, continuaient toujours à l'intriguer, mais le mystère ne tenait pas la route face à celui de l'affaire Keatings ; avec consternation, Sherlock observa son alter ego accepter l'affaire.

À ce rythme-là, dans trois semaines, John Watson mourrait, et Sherlock serait forcé d'assister à sa mort une seconde fois.

_Non._ C'était hors de question. _Non._ Plutôt mourir.

Malheureusement, tous les efforts fournis précédemment par Sherlock pour empêcher son Autre du passé de refaire les mêmes erreurs que lui se révélèrent vaines ; les messages ne furent d'aucune utilité, pas plus que d'aller voir Lestrade à Scotland Yard. Si encore il connaissait le nom du meurtrier, il aurait cherché à le retrouver, pour régler le problème à la source définitivement ; malheureusement, avant cette nuit-là, il ne connaissait pas son identité, et après cette nuit-là, il s'était retranché presque immédiatement dans son palais mental. Il n'avait même pas cherché à venger la mort de John. La douleur avait été si violente, si imprévue, que la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas devenir totalement fou avait été d'occulter tout le reste.

Maintenant qu'il était face à la possibilité de réécrire l'histoire, il regrettait amèrement ce choix. Outre le soulagement que lui aurait procuré la mort de l'assassin de John, il connaîtrait son identité, ce qui lui aurait été d'un grand secours, au moment présent. Peut-être que Lestrade l'avait trouvé, lui – peut-être qu'il avait enquêté dessus et qu'il avait découvert de qui il s'agissait. Sauf que même si c'était le cas, lorsqu'il était sorti de son palais mental, il avait interdit à tout le monde de parler de John devant lui, et plus encore de la nuit de sa disparition, et Lestrade s'était plié comme tous les autres à cette règle, trop heureux de le voir revenir dans le monde du réel.

- Votre machine, là, elle ne vous permet pas de passer des appels téléphoniques à travers le temps, par hasard ?

À cette question, le Docteur s'était contenté de sourire, l'air amusé, et Sherlock n'avait pas insisté. Ça valait le coup de demander.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse fonctionner ses méninges tout seul comme un grand. Il n'était plus habitué, après l'inactivité forcée de ces cinq années, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour éviter que John Watson ne meure à nouveau.

.oOo.

On aurait cru que deux Sherlock Holmes pour mener une enquête seraient largement suffisants, mais il s'avérait finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas de trop – et de toute façon, il l'admettait lui-même, Sherlock plus âgé n'était plus qu'un demi-Sherlock, une simple ombre du Sherlock qu'il avait été. Pour qu'il puisse redevenir celui qu'il était avant, il avait besoin d'un John qui soit à lui, et non pas d'un John du passé, qui appartenait au Sherlock du passé.

Le savoir encore en vie ne rendait pas la situation plus facile. Une fois, Sherlock rêva même qu'il tuait son alter ego plus jeune afin de prendre sa place. Lorsqu'il raconta ce rêve au Docteur le lendemain, celui-ci lui fit remarquer que s'il était déjà dangereux pour le continuum espace-temps de mettre en présence la même personne provenant de deux époques différentes, le fait de tuer l'une d'entre elle provoquerait très certainement une brèche d'importance. En conclusion, "tout mais pas ça" semblait être le message que voulait faire passer le Docteur.

De toute façon, si Sherlock se tuait dans son passé, selon toute logique, il ne serait plus non plus dans le futur pour profiter de John – autant de bonnes raisons de le garder en vie.

L'autre solution à laquelle il avait songé était de kidnapper John pour en profiter à la place de son Autre, qui de toute façon, n'en prenait pas vraiment soin – mais Sherlock, pour avoir été cet homme, savait bien que son manque d'attention ne signifiait pas un manque d'amour, et que si John venait à disparaître, il ferait des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver.

Il n'avait donc qu'une seule solution : il sauverait John de la mort, afin de pouvoir revenir à une époque où John serait en vie juste pour lui.

Du moins, il espérait en être capable – car plus le temps passait, et plus l'enquête piétinait. Il n'avait pas accès aux données de Lestrade (lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en obtenir la fois dernière, et que ce dernier avait fourni ses résultats à son Autre, il s'était retrouvé bien embêté), et pour autant qu'il aimait à dire le contraire, Lestrade lui était quand même d'une certaine utilité.

Il se retrouvait donc à la veille du jour de la mort de John et il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'identité de son assassin. L'Autre Sherlock avait ignoré tous ses messages, même inscrits sur du papier du futur avec une encre qui n'existait pas encore – et Sherlock maudissait son esprit de scientifique qui l'interdisait de croire à tout ce qui n'était pas rationnel et logique.

S'il ne faisait rien, dans vingt-quatre heures, John Watson allait mourir.

.oOo.

Sherlock était horriblement nerveux.

Il avait tout essayé, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais essayer de changer le passé était une chose étrange. C'était comme de jeter un caillou dans un lac en train de geler : la surface ondulait doucement, mais retrouvait vite une immobilité parfaite. Sherlock n'était pas un amateur de métaphores, mais c'était l'impression tenace qu'il ressentait : quoi qu'il ait pu faire pour influer sur le cours du temps, après avoir légèrement dévié de leur course, les choses semblaient reprendre immuablement le chemin qui avait mené à la mort de John.

Trois heures avant l'Heure, il faisait les cent pas, comme un lion dans sa cage. Il ne pouvait strictement _rien _faire. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait voulu kidnapper John afin de le rendre le lendemain, libéré de sa malédiction, et l'avait approché, malgré le danger, en tant que "Sherlock" pour lui demander de venir avec lui – une affaire qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Sauf que, si l'eau du lac avait ondulé à ce moment-là, elle était vite retournée à son immobilité : John avait refusé de le suivre en arguant que c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais pour l'affaire Wayne Keatings, et que _enfin, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça._ Sherlock avait eu beau déployer des trésors d'imagination pour le pousser à le suivre, John avait refusé, simplement. C'était à en devenir fou.

Aujourd'hui ou jamais ?

Pour John Watson, ça risquait fort d'être la dernière option.

Sherlock s'était échappé pile au moment où son alter ego ouvrait une porte de l'autre côté du couloir, et tout en trouvant une cachette relativement sécurisée, avait entendu John balbutier :

- Mais... Mais je... je parlais avec toi, à l'instant... Pourquoi tu...

- Quoi ?

- Je... Tu viens de me pousser à abandonner l'affaire Keatings pour un autre meurtre retrouvé à Southampton...

Il y avait eu un silence, et l'Autre avait répondu :

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

Sherlock n'avait pas attendu d'en entendre plus. Il était sorti, et était parti retrouver le Docteur, qui n'était pas particulièrement content.

- Une fissure dans le continuum. Vous avez rencontré le Sherlock du passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non... C'est John qui nous a vus tous les deux, et il l'a dit à l'Autre...

- Bon. Pas à s'inquiéter. Il y a de fortes probabilités que votre alter ego du passé le prenne pour un fou. La brèche se résorbera d'elle-même... J'espère. Mais ne refaites jamais ça, Sherlock.

- Je le referai s'il faut le refaire, murmura Sherlock, buté. John ne mourra pas une seconde fois, même si ça se termine par une distorsion spatio-temporelle, une inversion du cours du temps, ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne laisserai pas John mourir à nouveau.

Le Docteur avait soupiré, mais n'avait rien dit, et à présent, ils étaient à H-3, et Sherlock était dévoré d'inquiétude.

Ils étaient déjà sur les lieux. Le problème, c'était que cette soirée, cinq ans auparavant, avait été tellement intense, et Sherlock s'était si bien occupé d'en effacer tous les détails de sa mémoire (inutilement douloureux), qu'il ne savait pas absolument pas de quel coin exactement était parti le coup qui avait tué John. Il ne pouvait donc pas saboter l'endroit où se serait tenu le tueur. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était que pendant l'échange de coups de feu, le corps de John était tombé à côté de lui – il ne l'avait même pas vu tomber, il avait juste entendu le bruit. Et il était tombé à genoux. Lestrade et ses policiers avaient continué de tirer, mais Sherlock ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Rien dans sa mémoire ne lui était utile, et il se haïssait pour ça.

La veille, il avait infiltré en douce des gilets pare-balles au 221B Baker Street, avec la mention "à porter demain", de son écriture patte de mouche inimitable – il espérait que Sherlock saisirait l'indice. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils les avaient vraiment mis, et il ne comptait pas attendre que John se fasse tirer dessus pour vérifier.

Comment s'était déroulée cette soirée ? Sherlock s'en souvenait très peu, mais ce n'était pas une course poursuite – c'était un guet-apens, organisé avec la complicité de Scotland Yard dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Lestrade avait installé tous ses officiers à des postes stratégiques, avait fait barrer le passage, et avait attendu que Wayne Keatings, le cerveau de l'affaire, se montre. Sherlock avait fait en sorte de l'appâter, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était venu – c'était un de ses sous-fifres.

L'affaire avait dégénéré très vite, et Sherlock s'était retrouvé exposé aux tirs ennemis. Il s'était retranché derrière un container – John était caché derrière celui d'à côté, son arme à la main. Ils avait vaguement échangé une blague ; quelques minutes plus tard, John était allongé par terre, en train de mourir, pendant que la fusillade continuait.

En dehors de ça, il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne. Il le _fallait._ Les minutes passaient et l'entrepôt commençait déjà à se remplir. Les officiers prenaient leurs postes, et, avec une telle nervosité qu'elle menaça de l'avaler, il vit John et son Autre arriver sur les lieux.

Et tout commença.

Caché derrière un autre container, à quelques mètres de celui de John à peine, il envisagea une nouvelle fois d'aller le capturer pendant l'absence de Sherlock, occupé à traiter avec le sous-fifre, et peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'une faille dans le continuum ; mais le moment était délicat, et si John se mettait à croire qu'il était fou en voyant un deuxième Sherlock arriver vers lui, ça risquait de poser un certain nombre de problèmes pour le Sherlock qui était dans une situation tendue, en train d'argumenter avec l'homme de Wayne Keatings, à quelques mètres de là.

Son cœur tambourina violemment quand il entendit les premiers coups de feu et vit son alter ego se retrancher derrière le container en face de celui de John. Bon sang, il n'était plus temps de réfléchir, là, il fallait faire quelque chose ! John allait _mourir_, nom de Dieu ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait même pas d'arme. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on trouvait par terre dans la rue, et le Docteur n'en avait pas non plus – il n'avait qu'un tournevis sonique dont l'utilité demeurait mystérieuse aux yeux de Sherlock (en dehors de sa fonction à ouvrir les portes qui l'avait bien aidé pour s'infiltrer dans toutes sortes d'endroit).

Ceci étant dit, il n'avait pas exploré le champ de ses possibilités, et ça ne coûtait rien de demander.

- Votre tournevis sonique ! cria-t-il au docteur par-dessus le bruit de la fusillade. Vous ne pouvez rien faire avec ? Désactiver des armes, ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Pas ce genre d'armes, répondit le Docteur d'un air désolé. Mais il peut faire lampe de poche pour éblouir les tireurs.

- Oh, _fuck you_, marmonna Sherlock, ulcéré, avant de reporter son attention sur John.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait du mal à réfléchir – mais il y avait une chose de sûre : il ne pouvait pas rester là.

_Réfléchis._

John se tenait dos au container, entièrement caché. Il se penchait méticuleusement sur la droite et dépassait légèrement le coin pour tirer, avant de se remettre à couvert. C'était un soldat, il était expérimenté. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'exposer plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Alors comment avait-il terminé avec une balle dans la poitrine ? Il y avait autre chose dans cette histoire qu'un simple malheureux timing.

- La balle venait de l'arrière, réalisa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule à l'idée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si John s'était pris une balle dans la poitrine alors qu'il était à couvert, elle venait forcément d'un tireur embusqué derrière eux. C'était la seule solution qui expliquait tout.

- La balle venait de l'arrière ! répéta-t-il au docteur. S'il y a quelqu'un à éblouir, c'est par là que ça va se passer !

Le Docteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fila comme une flèche, tandis que Sherlock, de son côté, se précipita vers John. Tant pis pour le continuum ; derrière ce container, John était aussi exposé que s'il était en première ligne, et Sherlock ne le laisserait pas mourir à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il mette en sécurité, il fallait qu'il le _protège_, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il découvrit le tireur au moment où il arrivait sur John, petite ombre noire dans sa vision périphérique droite. Il le vit lever son arme vers lui, presque calmement, et il vit le moment où il tira. Tout semblait avoir lieu au ralenti, mais en réalité, à peine une seconde s'écoula entre le moment où il aperçut l'assassin, et le moment où il s'écroula aux pieds de John, transpercé par la balle qui aurait dû tuer son meilleur ami.

_John est sauvé._

Cette pensée surnageait parmi toutes les autres qui flottaient dans son esprit – plus forte même que la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. John était sauvé. Pour l'instant, du moins. Il fallait qu'il reste éveillé, il fallait à tout prix qu'il continue à protéger John ; mais son esprit était lourd, horriblement lourd, et il se sentait petit à petit glisser dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

- Sherlock !

C'était la voix de John. Sherlock ne savait pas si c'était lui que John appelait, ou son alter ego qui se tenait derrière le container d'en face, mais au moins, s'il criait son nom, c'était qu'il était vivant.

C'était le plus important. Il était vivant.

Ça ne le dérangeait plus de mourir, si John était vivant.

.oOo.

_John est sauvé._

_John est sauvé._

_John est sauvé._

Sherlock n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il se contentait de laisser flotter la pensée dans son cerveau, de la savourer. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé en s'effondrant, et la première qui lui venait en tête en reprenant conscience.

La douleur n'existait pas. Il était dans un douillet petit monde de coton, au chaud, et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'aurait pas été contre le fait d'y rester pour toujours.

La béatitude ne dura pas plus longtemps que la drogue dans son système – dès qu'on diminua un peu sa dose de morphine, toutes les sensations désagréables réapparurent ; la douleur, avant tout (oui, c'était toujours douloureux de se prendre une balle dans le ventre), l'incertitude (John était-il _vraiment_ sauvé?), la conscience (où était-il, et que s'était-il passé, au juste?).

Il oscilla dans la grisaille de cet entre-deux pendant ce qui lui parut un temps infini, jusqu'à avoir enfin assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

Première déception : John n'était pas là.

Deuxième déception : Sherlock ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Ses lèvres engourdies grommelèrent une phrase incompréhensible, qui parvint à attirer l'attention de la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

- Sherlock ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Les traits de l'inconnu étaient flous, brouillés par la morphine dans son organisme et le sommeil pâteux duquel il avait du mal à émerger, et sa voix était comme enrobée de coton, difficilement compréhensible, mais Sherlock savait une chose : ce n'était pas John. Il aurait été capable de reconnaître la présence de John même s'il avait été aveugle, sourd et anosmique.

- Où est John...

Les mots butaient contre ses lèvres, et il se demanda si l'autre comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, car la voix répondit :

- Chut, Sherlock. Ne vous fatiguez pas. Vous avez pris une balle. Reposez-vous.

- J... Jo...

Il n'eut même pas la force de terminer son mot avant de retomber dans une inconscience agitée.

.oOo.

Il fallut quelques jours avant que Sherlock ne se réveille enfin l'esprit plus clair – et la douleur plus poignante. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre aux murs clairs, une perfusion au bras, et enveloppé d'une chemise d'hôpital blanche à petits points bleus.

- John, murmura-t-il.

Il était seul dans la chambre. On lui avait apporté des fleurs, comme en témoignaient toutes les tables de la pièce : il n'y avait plus de place disponible pour poser un seul bouquet. Il était trop loin pour en lire les cartes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir été envoyé par John ; il l'aurait reconnu. Il se targuait d'en connaître un rayon sur les goûts de John, et d'être capable de deviner quel genre de bouquet il lui aurait fait parvenir.

Ces fleurs blanches, là, venaient probablement de Mrs Hudson. Le bouquet dans les tons orangés portait la patte de Lestrade, la rose rouge venait incontestablement d'Irene Adler, l'orchidée bleue de la part d'Anderson.

Il n'y avait rien de la part de John.

Le doute le reprit – était-il vraiment sauvé ? Au fond, il avait intercepté la balle, mais rien ne disait que John n'en avait pas pris une deuxième quand il était à terre ! Où était John, en ce moment ? Où était-il, lui-même ? Était-il toujours cinq ans dans son passé, ou le Docteur l'avait-il ramené à son époque ?

Il tenta de se lever, mais c'était surestimer ses forces, et il n'eut pas le courage de faire plus que de s'asseoir sur son lit, puis de se recoucher quand il réalisa l'inutilité de sa démarche. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de poser des questions à l'infirmière lorsque celle-ci arriva pour lui changer ses pansements, mais soit elle était très bête, soit elle faisait très bien semblant, et il ne put absolument rien en tirer, pas même le simple fait de savoir depuis combien de temps il était dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Aussi, lorsque le Docteur apparut après deux insoutenables heures passées à attendre, il eut – et pas pour la première fois – l'impression de voir le Messie en face de lui.

- Où est John ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Bonjour, Sherlock. Ravi de voir que ça va mieux.

Le Docteur lui avait répondu avec un sourire amical, mais Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Répondre par quelque chose d'autre à une question posée était souvent mauvais signe, surtout avec quelqu'un comme le Docteur, que Sherlock avait appris à connaître ces trois derniers mois – généralement direct, il n'utilisait la diplomatie que lorsque les choses étaient vraiment désespérées.

- John est mort, murmura-t-il, horrifié.

Le Docteur était quelqu'un de frustrant à bien des égards, mais ce qui agaçait le plus Sherlock, c'était qu'il était aussi difficile à lire qu'un livre écrit en anciens caractères chinois et tenu à l'envers. De temps en temps, Sherlock avait l'impression d'être sur le point de le comprendre, de le décoder comme il le faisait si bien avec les autres, et cette impression s'enfuyait l'instant d'après avec un simple sourire.

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il ne souriait plus, et son regard grave n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Il a été touché par une deuxième balle ?

- Non, répondit le Docteur. Mon tournevis ne fait pas que lampe-torche, vous savez. Il fait aussi une très bonne matraque. J'ai assommé l'homme trop tard, il avait déjà tiré la première balle que vous avez interceptée, mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en tirer une deuxième.

- Où... Où est John ? Il n'est pas blessé ?

- Grâce à vous, il n'a pas été blessé, non. Il s'est demandé un temps comment un deuxième Sherlock avait jailli de nulle part pour le sauver, tout comme votre alter ego, mais il vous a tout de même prodigué les premiers soins. En vérité, il doit probablement être la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie.

Le soulagement le submergea comme un raz-de-marée – John était_ en vie !_ C'était le plus important. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. John était envie, et s'il n'avait pas envoyé de fleurs, c'était peut-être simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en acheter. Il viendrait lui rendre visite, et Sherlock pourrait à nouveau apprécier une vie où son meilleur ami n'était pas mort...

Ce poids enlevé de ses épaules, il décida de s'intéresser aux autres questions d'importance :

- Où suis-je ?

- À l'hôpital, de toute évidence.

- Je veux dire, à quelle époque ? Mon présent, ou mon passé ?

- Votre passé. Je vous ferai revenir dans votre présent dès que vous aurez retrouvé des forces.

Juste comme il disait ça, John entra dans la pièce. En dépit d'un embarras visible, le léger sourire qui pointait au coin de ses lèvres donna à Sherlock l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- John...

- Bonjour, Sherlock.

Il avait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de faire tenir quelque part. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à s'en débarrasser, Sherlock le vit échanger un regard légèrement gêné avec le docteur, avant qu'il ne dise :

- Sherlock – enfin, _mon _Sh... enfin, je veux dire, l'_autre _Sherlock – n'est pas venu... C'était préférable, les gens se seraient posé des questions. Et le Docteur nous a dit que ça risquait de créer une brèche dans le continuum espace-temps, si vous vous voyiez tous les deux. On a préféré éviter.

John l'observait comme s'il était une curiosité, et l'émotion qu'avait ressenti Sherlock en le voyant entrer dans la pièce fit place à une sorte d'amertume quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas _son _John à lui ; ce John-là appartenait toujours au Sherlock du passé.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit John. Sacré coup de chance.

- J'ai traversé cinq ans pour changer le cours de ce moment, répondit Sherlock sombrement. J'ai usé de toutes mes ressources pendant trois mois pour vous empêcher d'y arriver, sans succès. Question "coup de chance", on repassera.

Le sourire de John ternit sur ses lèvres, et il battit des cils rapidement, comme il le faisait quand il était nerveux.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Désolé.

Un étrange silence embarrassé s'étendit sur la pièce, et Sherlock comprit brutalement qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici – il était un inconnu pour John, et celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir en double ; un seul à la maison, c'était déjà suffisant.

Il faisait pourtant de louables efforts, qui n'arrangèrent absolument pas la situation :

- Alors... C'est comment, dans cinq ans ?

Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur lui, se demanda jusqu'où le Docteur lui avait raconté la vérité ; à quel point connaissait-il la déchéance dans laquelle il avait passé ces cinq dernières années ?

Finalement, il décida qu'un peu de mensonge diplomatique ne nuirait pas, et répondit :

- Pas mal. Pas grand-chose de changé.

Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il n'était plus sorti de chez lui après la mort de John.

- Lestrade a été nommé commissaire divisionnaire, ajouta-t-il, des bribes de souvenirs concernant cette nouvelle nomination lui revenant en tête.

- Oh, c'est super, s'enthousiasma John. J'ai presque envie de le féliciter en avance.

Sherlock eut un sourire sans joie, et lorsque John se tut, le silence sembla prendre tout l'espace.

- B... Bon, ben... Je vais y aller, alors, marmonna John. Content de t'avoir vu, Sherlock. Je reviendrai.

- D'accord. Merci.

Sherlock ne doutait pas qu'il tiendrait sa parole ; raison pour laquelle il fallait absolument qu'il retourne à son époque avant que ça n'arrive, et qu'il retrouve _son_ John. Il se tourna vers le Docteur, qui avait assisté à toute la scène en silence.

- Ramenez-moi à mon présent.

.oOo.

Dans quelques minutes, il allait le retrouver. Le Tardis atterrirait à Baker Street, là où il était apparu la toute première fois, sa sirène hurlant son arrivée ; Sherlock ouvrirait la porte, et peut-être que John serait là, peut-être que tout aurait changé, puisqu'il était vivant – disparues, les marques au couteau qu'il avait tracées sur la table un soir de détresse ; envolée, la poussière qui recouvrait le lit de John, intouché depuis cinq ans ; il avait changé le passé, tout devrait être à nouveau en ordre.

- Nous allons bientôt arriver, annonça le Docteur.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'expression de ses yeux, mais Sherlock, tout à son euphorie des retrouvailles à venir, ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas ; lorsque le Tardis se matérialisa sur le sol de sa rue, il ouvrit la porte sans attendre et se précipita à l'extérieur, avant de courir vers son appartement, à une dizaine de mètres de là.

- John !

De ce qu'il pouvait en dire jusque là, rien n'avait changé. La porte était toujours la même, mais Sherlock s'arrêta devant et l'observa avec une sorte de vénération silencieuse – maintenant que l'appartement abritait John entre ses murs, elle était devenue un passage sacré jusqu'à un monde où le bonheur pouvait encore exister, un monde qui l'avait tenu à l'écart ces cinq dernières années.

Il sentit la présence du Docteur à trois pas derrière lui, et tourna la tête.

- Combien de temps suis-je parti ?

- Je ne saurais pas le dire. Mais si j'ai bien calculé mon coup, un jour ou deux, à peine. Peut-être une semaine.

- Et si vous avez mal calculé ?

- Deux ans, au pire ?

- _Deux ans ?_ Vous voulez dire que John m'aurait cru disparu pendant deux ans ?

- C'est une possibilité. Mais Sherlock, vous savez...

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois voir John.

Coupant brutalement le Docteur au milieu d'une phrase, il ouvrit la porte – sa clé fonctionnait toujours, c'était un soulagement.

Il y avait du bruit dans l'appartement de Mrs Hudson. Un froissement de papier, à vrai dire – elle lisait le journal tout en sirotant un thé, Earl Grey à la bergamote à en juger par les effluves. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter par chez elle et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- John ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte du salon d'un grand coup. John !

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, et Sherlock, instantanément refroidi dans son enthousiasme, observa le salon ; il était rigoureusement dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté trois mois plus tôt pour descendre dans la rue et examiner le Tardis. Rien n'avait changé. La couverture usée dans laquelle il s'enroulait sans cesse était jetée en boule sur le canapé, comme il l'avait laissée. Sur la table à côté du fauteuil de John, le livre posé sur ses pages ouvertes était le sien, celui qu'il lisait de temps en temps quand il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose afin de ne pas devenir fou.

_Rien_ n'avait changé, et Sherlock eut un frisson d'inquiétude en réalisant que tout, jusqu'au moindre grain de poussière, était scrupuleusement tel qu'il l'avait laissé en partant.

L'explication logique pouvait être qu'il avait laissé l'appartement dans cet état avec ou sans John, et qu'en étant parti une journée ou moins, celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

S'accrochant à cette hypothèse comme un noyé à une bouée, il monta à nouveau les escaliers pour aller vérifier la chambre de John. Si un endroit dans l'appartement devait avoir changé, c'était bien celui-là...

La main devant la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta un instant, avec appréhension, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il avait revu John à l'hôpital, lui vint l'horrible pensée.

_Et s'il n'était pas là ?_

Non, impossible. Il avait _changé le passé._ Si John n'était pas mort, il était forcément là. C'était logique – c'était rationnel.

En même temps, un voyage dans le temps était-il rationnel ? Qui pouvait lui assurer à cent pourcent que John s'était effectivement tenu là pendant les cinq dernières années, alors que lui-même n'en avait aucun souvenir ? En parlant de souvenirs, n'auraient-ils pas dû changer au moment où il s'était jeté devant lui pour intercepter la balle ? Il avait _changé le passé_, ce qui signifiait que tout ce dont il se rappelait dans _son_ passé à lui n'avait plus aucune valeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, alors qu'il se tenait là, immobile et silencieux, la main sur le bouton de porte, il eut l'infime – et infâme – pressentiment qu'il ne trouverait pas dans cette pièce ce qu'il cherchait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, le spectacle de la chambre abandonnée de John le frappa en pleine figure comme s'il s'était pris une gifle. La couche de poussière sur ses draps était aussi inchangée que la dernière fois qu'il avait osé ouvrir la porte de ce qui était devenu un sanctuaire à la fois sacré et effroyable. Tout était strictement pareil, et Sherlock sentit un grand froid lui envahir l'esprit.

Où était John...?

Mrs Hudson saurait, elle.

Il se précipita au 221A et ouvrit la porte sans frapper – Mrs Hudson leva vers lui un regard stupéfait.

- Sherlock ! Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Ça fait trois jours que vous avez disparu ! Votre frère a retourné le pays entier pour vous retrouver !

Trois jours, donc.

- Mrs Hudson, où est John ? Il n'est pas là ? Il est parti ?

- John ?

Il vit une étrange lueur d'inquiétude passer dans le regard de sa logeuse, et elle répondit :

- Qu... Que voulez-vous dire, Sherlock ? Je ne comprends pas...

- John ! Où est John ?! Je veux le voir ! Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Rentré ? Vivant ?

- Sherlock, vous avez l'air un peu fatigué... Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous reposer ?

Sherlock comprit avec une certaine horreur qu'elle le traitait comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ! Il avait sauvé John !

- Où est John, Mrs Hudson ?

- Sherlock, mon petit... Vous savez bien ce qui s'est passé... Il... John est...

- _Non !_ s'exclama Sherlock, refusant d'en entendre plus. Je l'ai sauvé, il devrait être là ! Je l'ai _sauvé !_

Il sortit de l'appartement de la vieille dame en trombe, courut jusque dans la rue, et tomba face au docteur, qui l'observait avec une expression de commisération que Sherlock n'osa pas analyser.

- John n'est pas là. Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur n'eut absolument pas l'air surpris, et Sherlock, qui avait appris à lui faire confiance au cours de ces trois mois, y vit instantanément la mort de tous ses espoirs.

- Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais le sauver ! Et je _l'ai _sauvé ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ?! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Vous l'avez sauvé, Sherlock, c'est vrai. Vous avez sauvé le John du passé. Et il vivra... Dans ce passé. Pas dans votre présent. On ne peut pas faire revenir les gens à la vie, vous savez ?

- Mais...

- Le temps n'est pas une boucle. Si c'était le cas, tout aurait changé au moment même où John Watson vous a aperçu là-bas pour la première fois. Vous auriez eu des souvenirs de ce moment. Vous auriez probablement disparu au moment où vous vous êtes jeté devant lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Sherlock. Le temps se constitue d'une multitude de dimensions différentes, et vous êtes revenu dans une de ces dimensions pour sauver John. Le vôtre, malheureusement, ne reviendra plus. Je suis désolé.

Ces trois derniers mois, Sherlock avait – plus ou moins inconsciemment – commencé la reconstruction de son palais mental, laissé en ruines pendant des années. Mais l'ensemble était encore très fragile, construit en plâtre plutôt qu'en marbre, et le Docteur, en quelques phrases, en brisa les fondations principales.

- Mais...

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock...

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit dès le début ?

- Parce que vous ne m'auriez pas cru. Et puis, est-ce que ça vous aurait vraiment empêché d'essayer ?

Sherlock, écrasé, n'eut pas la force de répondre. S'il avait été au courant, il ne se serait pas fait tant d'espoirs pour une chose que son côté rationnel savait irréalisable. Il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de se prendre une nouvelle fois une balle dans le ventre, comme c'était le cas en cet instant. Il aurait ajusté ses attentes en fonction du pourcentage de réussite, et il n'aurait pas été étouffé de désespoir de voir un rêve qu'il savait impossible ne pas se réaliser. Le Docteur aurait _dû _lui en parler. Il aurait _dû_ lui en parler, car maintenant, Sherlock avait l'impression que toutes les digues qu'il avait construites pour empêcher la folie de s'emparer de lui étaient en train de lâcher, et il n'arrivait même plus à s'en soucier, là. Parce que John Watson était toujours mort.

_J'aurais dû rester là-bas._

Il aurait dû. Il aurait tué son alter ego du passé, comme il en avait rêvé – puisque de toute façon, son passé n'avait pas d'influence sur son futur, il serait resté en vie – et il aurait pris sa place. Le continuum espace-temps en aurait peut-être souffert, mais pour ce qu'il en avait à faire ! En cet instant précis, il préférait un monde détraqué avec John qu'un monde normal sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter son absence, c'était un fait indéniable. Il avait essayé, pendant deux ans, essayé de continuer, mais les jours avaient tous le même goût, ils étaient tous vidés de leur couleur, gris, semblables les uns aux autres, et cette grisaille constituerait son quotidien jusqu'à sa mort.

_Non._

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, sous le regard inquiet du Docteur, et tenta de retrouver un calme apparent.

- Alors, il y a bien un destin ? Dans toutes ces dimensions, John mourra le 22 septembre à 20h34 ?

- Pas forcément. Il y a une large part de destin, mais certains de nos choix peuvent parfois se révéler suffisants pour changer le cours des choses.

- Ça veut dire que dans une multitude d'autres dimensions, John est vivant ? Et restera vivant ?

- Probablement.

- Je comprends.

- Je suis vraiment navré, Sherlock...

- Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt.

Sans rien ajouter, il laissa le docteur en plan devant le pas de la porte, et remonta dans son appartement, toujours tel qu'il l'avait laissé tous ces mois, toutes ces années.

Ainsi, rien n'avait changé. John Watson était toujours parti, et quoi que Sherlock fasse, il ne reviendrait jamais – quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changerait jamais. Il était coincé dans cette dimension, sans John, parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces autres dimensions chanceuses où John ne mourait pas. Il lui faudrait continuer, seul, juste parce le _destin_ l'avait décidé.

Non. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il n'en voulait plus. Il ne croyait pas au destin, de toute façon ; si son présent n'avait pas d'influence sur les autres dimensions, alors autant tout stopper. Pas maintenant, pas quand le Docteur était là, pas quand Mrs Hudson était en bas – mais il y mettrait un terme, avant que la dernière colonne de plâtre de son palais mental ne s'effondre complètement. Cette pensée lui permettrait de tenir. Il y mettrait fin le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de John – c'était un bon moment pour le rejoindre.

Lentement, Sherlock s'assit sur son fauteuil, et contempla celui vide de John en face, quelque peu apaisé à l'idée d'avoir le pouvoir de tout arrêter – de changer le _destin_. Il vit l'image brouillée de John lui sourire depuis le fauteuil, et hocha la tête.

_Bientôt, John._

.oOo.


End file.
